1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fuel additives and, more particularly, to diesel fuel additives which improve low temperature handling properties of diesel fuels—including bio-diesel fuels and/or petroleum derived diesel fuels.
2. Background Art
Vehicles having engines which consume diesel fuel have been known in the art for years, and are becoming increasingly popular in industrialized nations where, among other things, the cost of gasoline has become prohibitively expensive. As the popularity of vehicles with diesel engines has grown, so too has the demand for a plurality of different types of diesel fuels, including both bio-diesel fuels and petroleum derived diesel fuels. While the utilization of vehicles with diesel engines has become increasingly popular, issues relative low temperature handling properties remains largely problematic, especially with regard to bio-diesel fuels. In particular, pure bio-diesel (e.g. 100% methyl soyate) typically stops flowing freely at approximately 29 degrees Fahrenheit. Indeed, vehicles with diesel engines consuming bio-diesel fuels can be, during normal operation, exposed to extreme temperatures ranging from approximately less than 0 degrees Fahrenheit to approximately more than 100 degrees Fahrenheit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide diesel fuels, especially bio-diesel fuels, having additives which enable associated vehicles to freely start and/or operate during normal use—including exposure to extreme temperatures, such as, for example, during winter in the United States, Canada, Europe, etcetera.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and/or drawings.